Love Story
by StrawberryMoon-san
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia sering adu omongan di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah, teman teman mereka hanya mengejek ejek mereka dan mentertawakan. Justru itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Mohon bantuannya! ini fict pertama saya jadi minta maaf jika ada kesalahan! perjalanan kisah kehidupan Ichigo dan Rukia! Review jika ada kesalahan, dan jika ingin saya melanjutkannya, Yoshh Arigato!:3
1. The beginning

Ini adalah chapter pertamaaaa jadii mohon bantuannyaa~ mohon di review, gomen jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan hehe~

**Bleach created by Tite Kubo**

Prologue.

Aku Ichigo Kurosaki anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Aku bersekolah di SMU Karakura kelas 1A. Keluargaku Isshin Kurosaki ( ayah ) sebagai dokter, Karin Kurosaki ( adik pertama) sebagai pelajar, Yuzu Kurosaki ( adik kedua )sebagai pelajar.

Hobby ku bermain basket, bermain gitar, dan aku menyukai boxing.

Oh ya ibuku sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan sampai sekarang setiap hari kematiannya keluargaku selalu pergi ke makamnya.

Aku Rukia Kuchiki, anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara. Aku bersekolah di SMU Karakura kelas 1A. Keluargaku Hisana Kuchiki kakakku, dan kakak iparku Byakuya Kuchiki

Hobby ku mengoleksi boneka chappy dan segala tentang chappy, dan aku suka bermain piano.

Kedua orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan maka kakaku lah yang menjaga ku selama ini.

_Chapter 1_

_The beginning_

_SMU Karakura, Kelas 1A_

_Pukul 14.35_

_Rukia POV_

Entah aku merasa sangat sial hari ini, Barusan aku sudah dihukum oleh Aizen-senpai karena tidak mengerti pelajaran matematika, Dan tadi pagi aku hampir telat datang kesekolah kalau bukan gara gara si jeruk bodoh itu, Karena rumah kami bersebelahan malahan jendela kamarku dan kamar Ichigo bersentuhan loh!. Jadi kami berdua biasanya pergi ke sekolah bersama, Tetapi dia telat bangun karena kemarin malam katanya ia membaca novel sampai larut malam, Masa bodo apapun alasannya dia tetap saja membuatku menderita.

_NEEEEET_

"Errrrg.. akhirnya jam sekolah selesaaaii.." kataku

"Oi midget ayo pulaang aku lelah" Kata seseorang dengan rambutnya yang unik berwarna oranye yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo bodoh..

"Apa apaan kau jeruk!"jawabku dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Waaah wah kalian dari awal masuk sampai pulang selalu saja begini"jawab Momo.

"Yah namanya juga pasangan takdir" lanjut Hitsugaya

"Haah apa apaan kalian, memang apanya yang terlihat seperti pasangan" jawab Ichigo.

Aku kesaaaal baru selesai pelajaran matematika yang paling kusesalkan selesai, akhirnya ada pengganggu lagi. Akhirnya aku segera menuju pintu kelas untuk pulang.

"Eeh.. hoi hoooi, Rukiaa ayolahh aku minta maaf memanggilmu midget tadi.." loh tumben tumbennya ia minta maaf, yasudah toh aku cuma menganggapnya bercanda.

"Ah tumben kau meminta maaf pada rukia, apa karena kalian sudah jadian?" kata kata Tatsuki membuatku makin tidak _mood_, karena tadi aku sudah dihukum di pelajaran Matematika, gantinya malah ini.

"Tentu saja belum! Lagipula Ichigo, Aku kan menganggapnya hanya bercanda" jawabku sambil melangkah maju.

"Ooh belumm.. tandanya mau yaah? Hahaa" sontak kata kata Tatsuki itu hampir membuatku tersedak air liur ku sendiri..

"Ba..baka tentu saja tidak, sudahlah ayo kita pulang Ichigo!" ternyata ia sedang membaca buku dari tadi, apa apaan sih.

"OI ICHIGO! Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan, yasudah aku tidak maafkan!" jawabku ketus.

"Ahh gomen gomen, baiklah ayo midget!"

"Baka jeruk katanya tidak memanggilku midget lagi!"

"Itu kan tadi midget bukan sekarang!, ayo pulang!"

"Haah pulang? Kan kita sudah janji pergi ke bioskop menonton _Silent Hill_ bukan? Toh besok libur" jawab Renji yang membuatku dan Ichigo berhenti.

"Oh yaa.. baiklah jam berapa? Dengan siapa saja? Dimana?" kataku sambil menusuk Sedotan ke arah jus kotak rasa strawberry ini.

"Arrrgg bisakah kau menyisakan satu pertanyaan untukku midget" jawab Ichigo sambil Menyentil dahiku.

"Sudah sudah, kalian lupa yah.. sekarang di Paulownia plaza _mall_, yang ikut aku, kau, Ichigo, Momo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida. Keigo dan Chad tidak bisa katanya ada urusan" jawab Renji.

"Ooh baiklah aku segera telfon nee-chan" jawabku sambil mengambil hapeku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian..

"Yoshh ayooo" teriakku girang, akhirnya segala stress ku hilang jugaa..

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan kami pergi untuk menonton, seperti biasa aku masih tetap bertengkar dengan Ichigo, sedangkan laki laki yang lain asik mengobrol dan teman temanku perempuan hanya melihatku bertengkar.. tapi entah mengapa itu yang membuatku dekat dengan Ichigo dan terasa nyaman.

End Chapter

**Akhirnyaaa Chapter 1 selesaii mohon Review yapp, maafkan saya jika penulisan ada yang aneh, dan jika ada protes atau pertanyaan ajukan saja yoo.**

**Aku akan segera membuat chapter 2 kook tidak lama! Karena sudah kukerjakan setengah.**

**Arigatoo.**


	2. Forget it

YO~ Chapter kedua nih buat kesalahan di Chapter sebelumnya udah saya ganti kok, jika masih ada yang salah lagi di chapter pertama mohon beritahu saya saja, akan saya ganti lagi, terima kasih banyaaak untuk Owwie Owl, Rukaga Ann untuk sarannya itu sangat membantu ;3~

**Bleach created by Tite Kubo.**

_Chapter II_

"_Forget it"_

_Paulownia Plaza Mall_

_Pukul 14.55_

_Rukia POV_

Akhirnya kami telah sampai di Paulownia _Mall, _Kami segera pergi ke bioskop dan memesan tiket. Entah sejak awal aku merasa curiga dengan Tatsuki dan kawan kawan mereka sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Err kita di _Theater _1 kan?" tanya Renji

"Yap kita masuk bioskop masih lama kira kira 1 jam an lagi!, Ichigo kau dimana tempat duduknya? Coba ku lihat." Segera aku mengambil tiket yang sedang dipegang Ichigo dan saat itu juga aku terkejut.

"HAHH AKU BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN KAUU?!" teriakku kepada Ichigo, Sampai semua orang yang berada di mall itu melihat kami.

"O..oii berisik, Ini tempat umum bodoh!" jawab Ichigo

"Masa bodo!, Tatsuki-san! Pasti ini semua ulahmu kan!, Coba kulihat tiketmu!" kataku sambil mengambil tiket Tatsuki.

"W-waaaaa k..kau kok di tempat B sedangkan aku dan Ichigo di C?" jawabku bingung

"Hoho kami semua ditempat B, sedangkan kau dan Ichigo dibawah kami" Jawab Renji

…

…

…

Aku masih bingung dan masih mencerna kata dari Renji, Yaah sepertinya telmi ku kumat.

"APA?!, TATSUKI PASTI INI SEMUA RENCANAMU KAN!" jawabku sambil berteriak.

"Hehee.. bukan kok!, Ini rencana kami semuaa." Kata Tatsuki sambil membentuk tangannya seperti huruf v.

Yap ternyata rencana mereka adalah membuat aku dan Ichigo berduaan sedangkan mereka melihat kami dari belakang!. Sungguh tak adil.

"Lebih baik aku tidak ikut menonton! Daripada harus bersebelahan dengan kau midget!" jawab Ichigo sambil menghela nafasnya.

saat mendengar kata kata dari Ichigo aku merasa kesal, memang siapaaa juga yang mau duduk bersebelahan dengan dia.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa duduk bersebelahan denganmu?! jeruk bodoh!" jawabku tidak kalah lantang dengannya.

"Apa kau bilang! Haah?! Midget!"

"Jeruk!"

"Pendek!"

"Lemon!"

"Cebol"

Dan yap aku kehabisan kata kata.

"A..kauuu terserahlah!" setelah itu kami berdua baru sadar kami sudah menjadi perhatian banyak orang sedangkan Tatsuki dan yang lain telah mencari _restaurant_ untuk makan siang.

"Wah pasangan yang lucu yaah." Kata seseorang dibelakang kami

"Dasar kau sih midget!, Ayo ke Renji dan yang lain, tadi kulihat mereka di _restaurant Sushimi _itu." Jawab Ichigo sambil memegang tanganku.

_Deg! _

Aku sangat kaget saat Ichigo memegang tanganku dan membawaku lari dari kerumunan banyak orang. Entahlah rasanya malu dan dicampur aduk, tapi sekarang aku merasa mukaku sangat merah. Akhirnya kami memasuki _restaurant_ itu dan duduk di tempat Tatsuki dan kawan kawan.

"Wah kalian sudah selesai berpacaran?" jawab Renji sambil bergeser untuk mempersilahkan kami duduk.

Aku masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi, walaupun hanya memegang tanganku saja. Aku tidak bisa fokus sekarang.

"Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan!" jawab Inoue kepadaku yang membuatku kaget.

"Ah ya, ada apa?" jawabku buru buru.

"Hem kau kenapa dari tadi kok diam? Tidak mau pesan makanan?" kata Ishida.

"Aah ya baiklah aku pesan salmon, Sushi tei, dan ocha panas saja." Jawabku dengan nada buru buru.

Dan setelah hidangan telah siap, kami siap makan dan mengobrol. Aku segera melupakan kejadian tadi, lagipula itu tidak sengaja kan?.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian kami segera masuk ke bioskop.

_Pintu theater 1 telah dibuka harap yang telah memiliki karcis segera masuk ke theater._

"_Hey_ ayo! Keburu banyak yang masuk!, aku sudah membeli popcorn dan minuman" Jawab Momo, dan setelah itu kami segera masuk ke theater.

Mau tidak mau aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo, yah demi menghilangkan _stress_ ku pada hari ini. Eh tunggu? Ini film apa?.

"Em Tatsuki? Ini film apa ya? Aku lupa hehe" jawabku sambil menengok kebelakang.

"Bodoh ini _Silent Hill_, kau tidak memperhatikan tiketmu ya?" kata Ichigo

"Biarin! Ehh apa S.._Silent Hill_?!" kataku.

"Kenapa takut?" jawab Ichigo.

"Husshh.. tuh liat dilarang pacaran atau mengobrol!" jawab Renji.

"Apa apaan tidak ada tulisan pacaran kok!" jawabku

"Oh kalian mau pacaran?" Kata Tatsuki

"TIDAK! Sudahlah lupakan." Kataku dan setelah itu kami duduk santai sambil memakan popcorn.

Memang benar ini bisa menghilangkan stress ku, tapi ini mengganti stress dengan tegang!. Semoga saja aku tidak menjerit lah.

_**END CHAPTER II**_

"_Forget it"_

**Naahh akhirnya selesai nih Chapter kedua~ Jika ada protes atau ada kesalahan penulisan dimohon review itu sangat membantu loh :') alah lebay wkwk, chapter ketiga akan segera saya selesaikan!. Sekali lagi terima kasih!**


	3. I love you?

Chapter III mohon di review, Arigato!

**Bleach created by Tite Kubo**

_Chapter III_

"_i..i love you?"_

_Paulownia Plaza Mall – theater_

_Pukul 16.10_

_Rukia POV_

Sial aku kedinginan, mana suasana disini mencengkram, kira kira berapa lama aku bisa bertahan disini?.

"Hasyiim.." tiba tiba aku bersin, siaal aku sangat kedinginan.

"Rukia? Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Ichigo kepadaku.

"Aah t..tidak kok!" Jujur aku kaget saat Ichigo menanyakan itu, jadi aku langsung membuang mukaku.

"Jangan bohong, ini pakai jaketku saja!" kata Ichigo sambil melempar jaketnya kepadaku.

"Ah arigato! Tapi bagaimana denganmu Ichigo?" tanyaku.

"bodoh aku ini laki laki, jadi aku kuat!" jawab Ichigo.

"B..baiklah" dan saat kupakai jaketnya, sangat tercium bau khas Ichigo, sangat wangi apa mungkin ia memakai parfum ya?. Lumayan hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Dan yap dari belakang lagi aku mendengar suara Momo dan Tatsuki.

"Ehem"

Entah suara siapa itu aku tidak mau menengok kebelakang. Dan sekarang aku sangat merasa tegang, karena mungkin sebentar lagi ada adegan mengagetkan.

"KYAAA.." teriakku bersama penonton lain.

Setelah itu berakhir aku menarik panjang nafasku dan..

_Deg!_

Tanganku ternyata menggenggam Ichigo dari tadi, aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Dan itu membuatku malu, hampir saja aku mau melepas tanganku, Ichigo sudah berkomentar.

"Oi sakit!" ringis Ichigo

"Ah m..maaf, itu hanya reflek kok" segera aku melepas tanganku

"Segitu takutkah kau midget? Awas loh! pasti nanti mimpimu buruk!" kata Ichigo

"Hei jangan begitu dong! Kan aku sudah minta maaf!" jawabku padanya.

"Iya iya!" akhirnya ia mengalah juga hoho.

Dan ada lagi lagi saat aku ingin mengambil popcorn yang kudapatkan malahan tangan Ichigo yang sedang mencari popcorn sama denganku. Yap disaat itu juga aku benar benar hilang kendali, entah apa yang kurasakan.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya kita kehabisan popcorn" jawab Ichigo.

"I..iya" kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku, jujur aku masih malu.

"Yasudah aku belikan ya!" jawab Ichigo

Saat Ichigo mencoba berdiri entah aku reflek memegang tanggannya sambil menghadapkan mukaku ke hadapannya. Aku sepertinya kehabisan kata kata.

"Ah.. mm..maaf, te..tetaplah disini!" jawabku sambil mencengkram tangan Ichigo.

"Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu.." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis.

Waaa jantungku serasa mau meledak, sejak kapan Ichigo menjadi manis terhadapku. Dan mungkin saat film berlanjut aku masih menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan itu terasa hangat..

_End Rukia POV_

_Ichigo POV_

Kok suara Renji dan yang lain tidak terdengar, coba kutengok.. Ah ternyata mereka sedang tegang, sampai sampai Ishida yang dingin itu sampai tegang begitu. Tapi masih ada yang menjanggal dipikiranku semenjak Rukia memegang tanganku.. saat aku ingin membeli popcorn, ia menjadi gemetar begitu, apa mungkin dia ketakutan pada filmnya sehingga tidak ingin aku pergi? Haah dasar cebol.. Eh? Tanganku masih dipegangnya ternyata.

"Err Rukia?.. Tanganmu—" Saat aku menengoknya ternyata ia tertidur lelap dipundakku.

'_Sejak kaapaan?! Aku tidak merasakannya!.' _berkata dalam hatiku sendiri

Kalau dilihat lihat ternyata saat ia tertidur pulas juga, seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Tenang, sunyi, damai.. dan hangat. Aah sudahlah apa sih yang kupikirkan, mungkin dia mengantuk karena kecapekan.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata filmnya sudah selesai, dan sekarang mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan…

"Jadi dari setadi kalian seperti itu yaa? Haha ketauan kan!" Kata Momo-san

"Sepertinya Rukia senang tuh, sampai tertidur pulas" Lanjut Hitsugaya-kun

"Hm" sampai sampai Ishida tersenyum seperti itu, sial-_-.

"Sudahlaah ayo kita pulang, mungkin dia kelelahan" jawabku.

Saat aku ingin membangunkannya aku merasa bahwa tubuhnya panas, lalu aku segera memegang leher dan dahinya untuk merasakan panasnya.

"Ah dia panas!" kataku

"Mungkin karena ia kedinginan" jawab Renji

"Aku segera membawa Rukia pulang!, kalian! jika ingin makan malam lanjutkan saja tanpa kami!" kataku sambil menggendong rukia tepat dibelakang punggunggku, lalu aku langsung lari dan tidak memikirkan bahwa kami sedang dilihat oleh banyak orang

_End Ichigo POV_

_Normal POV_

"Sepertinya Ichigo berbeda dengan biasanya ya.. Dia sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia" kata Inoue.

"Tentu saja mereka kan sangat dekat sejak kecil, tapi aku khawatir dengan Rukia juga, sepertinya ia kelelahan" jawab Momo

"Hem semoga dia segera sembuh" kata Hitsugaya.

_End Normal POV_

_Ichigo POV_

Siaaal bisnya tidak muncul muncul, apa aku jalan saja, tapi bisa memerlukan beberapa menit. Sudahlah yang penting Rukia segera sampai rumah!.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian..

"hosh..hosh, Sial.. kuatkan dirimu Ichigo! hampir sampai!" kataku sambil berjalan cepat.

"Ah akhirnya!" akhirnya aku sampai dirumah Rukia yang bersebelahan dengan rumahku, lalu aku segera mengetuk pintu rumah Rukia.

_End Ichigo POV_

_Rumah Rukia_

_Pukul 07.10_

_Rukia POV_

"Hoaaam.. eh dimana aku?" aku melihat sekeliling ku ternyata di tempat tidurku.

"Bukannya aku di.. Si..siapa yang membawaku kemari?!" kali ini aku berbicara dengan nada keras, lalu tiba tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun Rukia, nii-sama sangat khawatir, kemarin kau sakit panas kata Ichigo, dan sampai sampai Ichigo rela menggendongmu dari Paulownia _Mall_ loh, dengan jalan kaki! Bayangkan, kau seharusnya beruntung mendapat pacar sebaik Ichi—"

"Stoooopp, bisaakah nee-chan berhenti berbicara?, lalu teman teman yang lain?"

"Ah katanya mereka terpaksa sudah memesan restaurant jadi mereka makan, sedangkan Ichigo harus mengantarmu, karena suhu badanmu panas sekali!, Ichigo sangat khawatir sepertinya karena dia sangat cerewet bertanya keadaanmu!"

Lalu nee-chan bercerita tentang tadi malam..

_FLASHBACK_

_Normal POV_

'tok..tok'

"Iya tunggu sebentar.. Ah Ichigo ada ap—"

"Rukia, Rukia badannya panas Kuchiki-san!" jawab Ichigo dengan buru buru

"Ceritakan lebih lengkapnya didalam Ichigo, mari masuk." Hisana menyilahkan Ichigo masuk dan membawa Rukia kembali kekamarnya dan mengompresnya.

"Ah.. Bagaimana Rukia?!"

"Tenang Ichigo, sepertinya ia sudah tidak apa apa, suhu badannya sudah normal kok, lalu teman yang lain dimana?." Tanya Hisana

"Jadi begini tadi saat kami selesai menonton, aku merasa tubuh Rukia panas lalu saat aku mengecek badannya benar benar panas sepertinya dia kedinginan. Lalu teman yang lain sudah terlanjur memesan meja di _restaurant_ jadi supaya tidak merepotkan mereka aku membawa Rukia pulang." Jelas Ichigo

"Ah lalu.. kau kesini naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki.."

"Looh kan jarak _mall_ itu jauh bisa sampai setengah jam."

"Habis aku telah menunggu bis, tetapi tidak kunjung datang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, karena Rukia badannya sudah sangat panas Kuchiki-san"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak Ichigo, kau sangat membantu Rukia dan melindungi Rukia sejak kalian berteman dari kecil" jawab Hisana

"Ah iya sama sama, Rukia juga kok. Kuchiki-san aku pulang dulu ya, tolong titipkan salam pada Rukia jika ia sudah bangun"

"Ah iya"

_End Flashback_

_Rukia POV_

"Oh.. jadi begitu.." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala, aku tidak percaya ternyata Ichigo sampai segitunya..

"Oh ya ngomong ngomong jaket yang kau pakai punya Ichigo kan? Ada nama labelnya Ichigo.."

"Ah..i..iya"

"Ada apa? Kau malu ya haha, yasudah tolong antarkan ya kerumah Ichigo!" jawab nee-chan kepadaku.

"A..apa tidak kok, baiklah."

Lalu aku segera menuju rumah Ichigo dan mengetuk pintunya.

'tok..tok..tok'

Dan munculah adik Ichigo yaitu Yuzu

"Ahh Rukia-chaan silahkan masuk, mencari Ichi-nii kan?" tanya Yuzu

"I..iya apa Ichigo ada?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja kak!, sepertinya kemarin Ichigo habis pergi jauh, karena sampai rumah ia langsung pingsan dan kakinya luka luka, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa hehee" jelas Yuzu

"Ah baguslah.." saat mendengar itu aku sangat berasa bersalah.. lalu aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah Ichigo.

"Loh Rukia-chan! Apa kabar? Kalau mencari Ichigo silahkan masuk ke kamarnya saja" jawab Karin, adik Ichigo yang pertama yang paling tomboy, yaah bisa dibilang seperti Tatsuki-san

"Aku baik, tidak usah, aku hanya menitipkan ini kok!" jawabku

"Ayoo tidak usah malu maluu Rukia-chaan" kata Yuzu sambil mendorongku

"Baiklah.."

Lalu aku segera memasuki kamar Ichigo tanpa mengetuk"

"Ah Rukia! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo

"A..aku.. tidak apa apa.. ini jaketmu.." jawabku pelan..

"Oh iya hehee.. terima kasih midget" jawab Ichigo

Kali ini aku mulai serius.. aku tidak sanggup menahannya..

"Ichigo… kau bodoh.. kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dan membiarkanku pulang sendiri hah?! Gara gara itu kau sampai pingsan tau! Aku sudah tau dari Yuzu! Cobalah pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Ba..baka!" jawabku sambil memukul dada Ichigo.. tanpa kusadari air mataku telah menetes..

"Maaf Rukia.. aku hanya mencemaskanmu… Heh dasar bodoh bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian?!, Entahlah Rukia aku hanya tidak mau apa apa terjadi padamu.." jawab Ichigo

_Deg!_

Saat mendengar itu aku merasa wajahku memerah dan bercampur aduk. Aku sama sekali tidak tau.. tapi.. kali ini aku tau..

"Sudah selesai kan midget penjelasanku?" jawab Ichigo sambil mengusap rambutku

_Awalnya aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.._

"Apa apaan kau Ichigo tetap saja dasar jeruk jelek!" ejekku.

_Bertanya tanya.. apa ini?.._

"Biarin week! Cebol!" ejek Ichigo

_Merasa tenang.. sunyi.. nyaman.. apa ini?.._

"Aku tidak maafkan nih!" sambil memeletkan lidahku.

_Akhirnya aku tau.._

"Hei hei baiklah maaf hehe" sambil tersenyum dengan menyeringai menunjukkan gigi giginya, dan lagi lagi wajahku memerah..

_Ya rasanya aku tidak percaya tetapi.._

"Baiklah! kalau begitu, kau harus jadi budakku dulu!" jawabku

"Tidak mau!" jawab Ichigo.

_Kau tau Ichigo?.._

"Yasudah deh! Aku ingin es krim _strawberry_!" kataku

_Kau adalah.._

"Hmm baiklah!" jawab Ichigo..

_Cinta pertamaku.._

_End Chapter III_

_I..I love you?_

**Haha selesai juga! Tenang its not the end kok, sebenarnya pas Rukia tau perasaan nya kepada Ichigo itu saya ambil dari pengalaman saya hehe X3 jadi jika tidak bagus maaf! Mohon review untuk komentar, saran, dan kesalahan dalam penulisan! Itu sangat membantu :3~ wait for chapter IV~**


End file.
